


Tommy's plan

by Rangerfan58



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: hey so this is another what if tommy faked his death after the island exploded story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what you recognize I don't own and while Tommy and Kim aren't together and the letter did happen they ARE talking to each other and Kim had her reasons behind the letter. Tommy told Haley in school because of the mission to the Moon. She helped him catch up on school and while Tommy didn't mean to reveal anything he had no choice when she asked him about absences and also some injuries he couldn't hide. Let's just say that the moon mission was harder than in the show. Oh and the abduction took longer to resolve than in the show as well

Tommy was holding onto a piece of wood that he's found floating in the ocean after the island had exploded and quickly gathered his thoughts together

(Thinks) " _OK I need to get away from here before any search team arrives, make them think there aren't any survivors, Mesagog is too dangerous right now_ "

He eventually manages to get to land and then gets to Haley's place

"Haley listen I don't want you to call the others"

"But Tommy..."

"Haley the others are under threat right now, I can't have them involved until absolutely necessary. Now then I have to form a team of Power Rangers and as such they will be the rookies, if anything happens to me you will need to call in the veterans to help them"

"I understand Tommy, I don't like it but I understand, did any of them know that we knew each other from school?"

"Yes, I told Jason and Kim one night when we met for dinner and asked them to pass the information on to the rest specifically stating that if anything happened to me I wanted you to know and if need be come to my funeral"

"Okay then I will let them initiate contact and go from there"

"Works for me"

And so for the next two years Haley and Tommy got everything ready with Haley becoming good friends with the other Rangers. Finally it came time for Tommy to become a school teacher and he stopped by Haley's first to give her extra information that she needed

"Haley, I don't know when my team will be formed however I know for a fact that the older Rangers will never believe that I wanted them to take over if something happened to me since I am already considered dead by them. As such I am leaving proof of my survival with you, if anything happens to me when the Ranger team is formed I want you to give the proof to Wesley Collins and Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians, they are also known as the Red Time Force and Quantum Rangers"

"I understand, who else do you want in on it?"

"Zordon's chosen meaning Mighty Morphing through Turbo"

"But the Space Rangers..."

"Were also Turbo Rangers, minus Andros and Zhane, they took over after the rest of us minus Justin graduated High School and needed to move on"

"Okay Tommy I understand"

Things started out normal but when Haley found out that the team was made from Tommy's students she started putting the plan into overdrive making sure she had the proof ready and also being in contact with the veteran's more often, though not often enough to make them suspicious, and then the day came when the Oliver contingency plan as she named it in her head came into effect


	2. Chapter 2

Haley found the video showing Tommy's abduction and Haley knew it was time to call in the veteran's

"Jason it's Haley, can you call Wesley Collins and Eric Myers in the Silver Guardians plus your friends from High School and also...the Space Rangers minus Andros and Zhane and Justin Stewart"

"Haley how..."

"I'll explain everything once you're all together"

Seven hours later everyone from Mighty Morphing through Turbo plus Wesley and Eric was at Haley's place

"Okay Haley what's going on?"

"First of all I should mention I know all of you are or were Power Rangers, second of all Wesley, Eric you're going to need to do what you have to to verify what I have to show you"

Haley puts in a disk and everyone is shocked to see Tommy on it

"Hey guys it's Tommy, I know you've thought me dead since the island exploded but that's not the truth. I made you guys think I was dead for your protection against our current enemy. His name is Mesagog and though Haley didn't know it you were all threatened by him and as such I knew I couldn't get you guys involved until absolutely necessary. When you get to my place that Haley will show you there's a dinosuar model, pull down the jaw and it will lead you to my basement which is also the headquarters for the team. My team is made up of three of my students and as such they are very young and inexperienced compared to us. I'm sure most of you remember what life was like for us in High School being both Power Rangers and going to school at the same time, for them it's worse because of various things I'm not getting into right now. I want you to guide them to victory if I am dead and help them rescue me if I am alive. Wes, Eric because of your jobs with the Silver Guardians I am leaving you with the task of proving this message real and also providing weapons support as needed, to Zordon's chosen I have a different mission for you, only the original five are to be direct mentors to the kids if need be. The rest of you are to stage yourselves accordingly in case Mesagog decides to take things to the next level, with that in mind I also want you to contact other Ranger teams whenever possible, Eric you are in charge of Wild Force, don't think I didn't know about you and Taylor. Well I guess all that's left to say is may the power protect you, this is Tommy Oliver signing off"

The video ends and everyone just stares at the screen for a moment and then Wes speaks up

"Haley Eric and I need to take this back to our place to confirm it's real, after that...once there's confirmation we'll do our part to help"

"So will we"

Within two hours the video was confirmed as genuine and the rest of the group goes to Tommy's place where they find the kids confused and having just watched the video. While Haley and Justin get to work finding Tommy the others start helping the kids. For the next two weeks they look for Tommy finally finding him

"Okay let's go rescue our teacher"

"Agreed"

The rescue finally happened and Tommy became a Ranger. Over the next year there were successes and failures and a new Ranger joining in, but finally things ended like expected and the group decided to simply have a big celebration after the four kids graduated


End file.
